Because I Love Her
by I'll be ok after a Red Vine 1
Summary: I suck at summaries so long story short Peeta and Katniss' daughter Ruerose is about to marry Finnick and Annie's son Finn Jr.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm Katniss The Girl On Fire 123 this is the story Because I Love Her**

**Chapter 1**

Ruerose's P.O.V.

OMG I have been kissing Finn for over 10 minutes I'm about to run out of breath! If only Felicity and Moe could see me now! "Hey there wow there slow down Rosie Posy don't suffocate on me!" Gosh way to ruin the moment Lance! Lance Hawthorne is the most suckish, arrogant jerk in my class. He always hits on me, even though he knows I'm with Finn (or Finnick Jr.) but he always does it! Once he tried to kiss me right in front of Finn. All the girl's at school want him though. "Gosh did you have to ruin everything?" I yelled.

"Well I can't let Finn have his lips all over you. We should at least get turns." I groaned. Lance always interrupts these things! "Come on Rosie he's not worth it," Said Finn. "Your right" I said.

Katniss' P.O.V.

Ugh where are they? "They should've been home an hour ago, do you think that they ran into _Lance_?" "Katniss, sweetheart I'm sure that they're fine," said Peeta. "I hope so little did I know how wrong I was.

**Oooh Cliffy tell me if y'all liked it I think I did pretty good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back did y'all miss me because I missed y'all! But I'm back to where I belong! So how many of y'all have seen The Hunger Games movie? Well I've seen it twice and going to see it the third time tomorrow! Review, review, review!**

**Chapter 2**

**Finn's P.O.V**

Okay so you know how Lance kind of cornered us well yeah he did. Now I can tell that something I think I'll go ahead and punch him for the thing's he has done and will do. So I punched him. "What the heck was that for Finn?" That felt good! So I tell him, "That was for hitting on and trying to kiss my girlfriend!" But right when I tried to turn around I got a punch to the jaw! "Lance if you don't leave my boyfriend and I alone I'll call the Peacekeepers on you, and that's a promise!" said Rosie. 'Oh no' I thought I don't want her to get hurt and I don't think Lance will care but I will! I decide to walk her home. "Yeah well Rosie Posy just wait I'm not going to let this go just yet!" I take Ruerose's hand and walk her home.

**Katniss' P.O.V**

I hear the door open and then close. "Oh good you guys are home, wait Finn what happened to you?" "I just got in a scuffle with Lance but I don't think he'll be back for a while. I think that Rosie and I taught him a lesson", Finn said. Well I'm just glad y'all are ok", I said.

**Ok y'all I know it's short I'm sorry but since this one was short I can try to update again later today and give you guys a longer chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gosh I hate how hard it is to update chapters I seriously don't get it I need help! !**

**Chapter 3**

**Ruerose's P.O.V**

It's almost time for me to go to bed but I don't want to I'm kind of thinking about going to see Finn because I know that Annie and Finnick Sr. won't mind they love that we're going out but I don't want to wake my little sisters Madison and her twin, my other sister, Marigold. They are six years old and they adore Finn. But I also don't think my parents would approve of me going over there so late, as Grandma Effie would say its bad etiquette and Grandpa Haymitch would just make jokes that aren't funny. But I could call him and we could meet at the center of The Victor's Village, I decide to do that

_R: So what are you up to Finn?_

**F: Nothing much why?**

_R: Well the twins are asleep and I am bored so do you want to meet at the center of the village?_

**F: Yeah that sounds good what do you want to do?**

_R: Well I didn't actually think that far we can just kind of hangout you know?_

**F: Yeah that's good see you in a few.**

_R: Yeah k Bye_

**F: Bye**

I look over to see if I woke up the twins. But they weren't in their beds! Oh gosh where are they? I turned back around and then I saw the twins staring back at me! "Gosh you two scared me don't do that again!" "Okay sissy we won't", they said in unison. "Well I got to go meet Finn, bye you two!" "Bye", they said back. Time to go meet Finn. Off I go!


	4. Chapter 4

**Well guys I'm sorry that I'm writing such short chapters I personally think that it's because I'm watching Adventure Time at the same time but I have written you guys 3 chapters and this is the 4th so enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Finn's P.O.V**

Oh gosh I stink I should take a quick shower before I go see Rosie. I want to do something special for her. In the shower I start humming then I know what to do for Rosie I'll write her a song this is what I came up with.

_Because I love her, I need her  
Like Earth needs the sun  
I need the one I love _**  
**_To keep my hope bright  
My head right  
My heart fighting on  
Until I am back in her arms _

_Because I love her, I need her  
Like summer needs rain  
To grow and sustain each day  
I hear her singing  
And bringing her strength to my soul  
Until I am back in her arms _

_We're miles apart  
Yet still my heart  
Can hear her melody  
Without her love for me _

_Because I love her and need her  
Like I need to breathe  
Did Adam need Eve like this  
Now I see clearly  
I nearly gave up all I had  
So whatever our differences were  
I'll bid them goodbye  
I'll give love a try  
And all because I love her _

_Because I love her and need her  
Like I need to breathe  
Did Adam need Eve like this  
Now I see clearly  
I nearly gave up all I had  
So whatever our differences were  
I'll bid them goodbye  
I'll give love a try  
And all because I love her I'm more that sure  
That I can't endure  
_**(did my Swan Princess fans get where I got that song from)**

I really hope that Rosie likes the song she's really special and the one for me we started dating when we were sixteen we are both almost twenty now and I plan to propose to her today. Now I need to go meet her **(just so there's no confusion they are done with school they just graduated!)** Okay I'm at the center of the villiage and I'm really nervous about proposing to her. Well let's see how it goes!

**Guy's tell me your ideas PM me or leave reviews I do accept anonymous reviews I'm sorry I have to write like this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys in this chapter Finn is gonna propose so here we go!**

**Chapter 5**

**Rosie's P.O.V**

"Hey Rosie", says Finn. "Hey Finn, what's on your mind?" "Well I need to ask you something." "What?" "Ruerose Prim Mellark I love you so much will you please marry me?" "Oh Finn of course, let's go home." "Okay we'll tell everyone tomorrow. Bye!" "Bye _sweetheart_!"

**Sorry it was so short didn't have enough time! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys this chapter is gonna be short because I went to see The Hunger Games again for the 3rd time and my back really hurts because I had to sit between my 2 friends and I had to be in the middle of 2 seats and my back hurts so much!**

**Chapter 6**

**Peeta's P.O.V**

I wake up to find Katniss still asleep in my arms. I don't want to wake her up but I need to cook breakfast for Ruerose, Madison, and Marigold. So I slowly get up and change. I go check on my daughter's I see the twins but no Rosie. I get worried for a minute but then I know that she went to see Finn. I hear the door open and then close and then I hear voices. I wonder what's going on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all I'm going to make this a longer chapter but I've been on a writer's block so I'm writing as I go. But since all the chapters have been short here is a long one!**

**Chapter 7**

**Katniss' P.O.V**

I wake up and see that Peeta's already gotten up. So I get up, change, and walk downstairs. The first thing I see when I walk downstairs is Peeta making breakfast, the twin's, and Finn and Rosie. They both look very, very, very excited. I am starting to wonder why there are so excited. But then Haymitch, Finnick, and Annie walk through the door. Annie says, "Finn and Rosie said that they had something to tell all of us." So that's what they were excited about. "Well what is it you two? Spit it out before you choke on it!" I said. "Well", says Finn. "We are getting married", says Rosie. The first thing said is from the twins, "YAY!" they say. All the parents are in shock, but then we're all happy and excited for them. "I'm so happy for you Honey and Finn if you hurt her, I'll hurt you. Harder!" says Peeta. "Oh I'll never hurt her. Dad!" "Hey Finn I don't want to be replaced just yet!" says Finnick. "Oh Finn he's just messing with you!" I say. "So when are we going to be able to help you plan?" everyone says, except Haymitch and the twins. "We don't know yet." They say. Time to call Effie, I guess.

**Go easy in your reviews but tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I swear that this will be a longer chapter for those who left the kind reviews! Here we go!**

**Chapter 8**

**Finn's P.O.V**

Ok everyone took the news much better than expected. I thought that Peeta would grab a knife and chase me around the house, screaming at me to get away from his little girl. But instead he embraces me. "I'm glad that out of everyone she chose to fall for you", he says. "Me too." I say. Then the twins say that they are hungry. So we make some eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and waffles. Then we all get bored so I ask, "Do y'all wanna watch a movie?" "Yeah!" say the twins. "Okay. How about the twins can go watch 'The Swan Princess' and all the adults can watch 'Just Go With It'?" says Katniss. Everyone says okay to this. So Rosie and I go put in the movie for the twins. Then we decide that we don't wanna watch that movie with the adults so we sit and watch _all_ the swan princess movies with the twins. Rosie and I laugh our butt's off when the turtle (Speed), the frog (Jean Bob), and the pelican bird or whatever (Puffin) help Odette get the map from Rothbart. Then the twins turn to look at us but they start laughing too. Then Rosie falls asleep during the last movie. I tell her parents and then take her to her room. I glance out of the window and see a face with binoculars staring back at me. But then I can tell who the face belonged to. It's a face that I've punched. The owner of the face was Lance. Before he can move, I am outside confronting him. "So Lance why are you freaking spying on my fiancée?" "Dude I 'm sorry I just need her to be with the right guy and that guy is me!" "If you were she would've chose you but oops wait she didn't!" "I know I'm sorry okay? "Kay don't do it again though!" After that I went to check on Rosie and the twins.

**Like it? I'm sorry if it wasn't long enough don't hate or kill me for it! *Dodges Clove's knife*! Bye y'all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey I'm sorry that the last chapter wasn't as long as I thought it was my computer doesn't tell me how long they are until after I post. But to Amanda one of my reviewers yeah I have been to , my friend is one of the people that run it and I'm about to start posting on there maybe. **

**Chapter 9**

**Katniss' P.O.V**

**Seven months later**

Okay so a week after we started planning the wedding we had to call Effie. So she came down and the first thing she did was run up, and hug Rosie and the twins. She also told Finn that he better not mess with Ruerose Prim Mellark! He said that he would never. So we sent the twins to the playroom and they had Finn and Rosie put in the complete 1st season of Bear In The Big Blue House. Then Rosie and Finn came down stairs and we started to talk about a venue for the reception and the ceremony. "We could use one of the arenas for both!" says an excited Effie. "NO!" says everyone in unison. "Well okay. We could go to District 2's Justice Building?" Finn and Rosie seem to like this idea so we call up District 2's mayor and he says it would be an honor! Then we work on the guest list. This is what we come up with.

Mother

Haymitch

Effie

Gale (Peeta and Finnick said we should invite him.)

Lance (because Gale is his dad)

Johanna

Felicity (Rosie's bff)

Moe (Rosie's other bff)

Derek (Finn's friend)

Danny (Finn's other friend)

Finn's Family

Finn and Rosie just wanted a small wedding. And that's what they are gonna get. The twins are going to be the flower girls and they are also going to carry the rings. We have to pick Rosie's dress, and then we are off to D2. So Rosie's dress is strapless, and the skirt starts to flow out at the waist. We are going to D2 this afternoon, so we have to be at the train station in twenty minutes. We all get in the cars and drive to the train station. I hope my daughter's wedding goes as planned.

**So you like? I hope this chapter was long enough so do y'all have any suggestions for the next chapter? The next chapter by the way is the wedding!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know that I've updated everyday but I've been so bored and have nothing to do. This is my world where I can write to my heart's desire. The only other thing I have to do is watch TV. Oh btw this chapter is the wedding**

**Chapter 10**

**Rosie's P.O.V**

Ok I need to stop worrying because I could possibly pass out or maybe die! Wait that was totally over-exaggerating but I'm so nervous Mom, Dad, Grandpa Haymitch, Grandma Effie, Grandma, Finnick Sr., and Annie are all telling me to calm down. I eventually do though. It's time to go to the The Justice Building. When we get there, Dad and I wait by the doors that open to the isle. The doors open and the music starts. I see Finn; he looks so handsome, in a black tux. The music stops when I get to the end of the isle. Dad lets go of my hand and goes to sit with mom and the twins, who look so cute in there little matching pink and white dresses. Finn takes my hands and we say our vows and the Justice Of The Peace talks. And then we both say I do. Then we kiss. After that all the guests go to the back garden behind the Justice Building. The tables are set with four places. Finn and I find our seats, and then we realize that Lance is at our table. Well this should be interesting. We sat down and we fed each other little sandwiches until we were oh so rudely interrupted. Huh wonder who would do that? Oh yeah duh, that'd be Lance! "So Rosie Posy you really did it didn't you? Well I guess I can't really hit on you anymore." "Yeah that's another good thing about being married to the love of my life!" I say. The twins come over and stick their tongues out at Lance and then Madison climes up on my lap, and Marigold onto Finn's. "Well hey there monkeys are you guys having fun?" says Finn. "Uh-huh!" they say. "Have your Mommy and Daddy gotten y'all something to eat yet?" "Yuppers!" they say. "Are you guys gonna miss us?" I ask. "Yes sissy don't leave just yet, who will put in Bear In The Big Blue House for us?" "Mom and Dad will they always do!" I say. "You're right." they say. At the end of the reception, Finn and I say goodbye to all the guests. Then we get in the car and drive to the train station and get on the train to District 4 for our honeymoon. We get there in three hours, go to the hotel, and unpack our things. After that we both put on our bathing suits then go to the beach. We swim for a little while. After that we see two people that I _did not_ expect to see.

**Ooh cliffy! So ya like? Don't kill me if this chapter wasn't long enough *Dodges Cato running at me with his sword*! See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I am so sorry it took so long. I jacked up Microsoft Word on my computer! But now I'm back baby! And better than ever! Here we go!**

**Chapter 11**

**Rosie's P.O.V**

So Finn and I had been having a good time right up until we saw those two oh so familiar faces. Those two faces belonged to none other than Lance and my best friend Felicity. Finn and I exchanged looks and started running toward them. "Well hey there Rosie Posy! How you liking my new girl friend?" "Oh Lance we were just enjoying our honeymoon and you just conveniently happen to be in District 4 at the same time. What's up?" I said. "Look RP I'm just here to get away from 12 you know you aren't the only person on the planet!" Ouch that ran me through like a knife. But I don't know what hurt most, him saying that or my best friend sitting there letting him say it. Finn was just about to punch that son of a biscuit, but then I just asked him to lower his fist and we left. Finn gave me a list of activities, here is what it said,

Swimming

Volley ball

Surfing

Dancing

Tanning

Go see a movie

I was tired so I chose to go see a movie. We went to see what was playing at the theaters, there was, The Lorax, Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked, and one interesting one with a poster of my mom and dad called 'The Hunger Games'. We buy our tickets for it and go in.

**Hmmm wonder what that's about? So PM me or leave your ideas in reviews! I'll update soon! Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so so so sorry! I am so awful. I haven't updated for 23 days! I am such a bad person! Please forgive me. **

**Chapter 12**

**Finn's P.O.V**

After Rosie and I bought our tickets to 'The Hunger Games', we bought some popcorn. We walked into the theater at the same moment the movie started. At the beginning we realized that the words showing across the screen were the words that were on The Treaty of Treason, which was no longer enforced. And we also noticed that these were the actual games. After the movie I looked at Rosie, she was crying. I decided it was time to go home. I wrapped my arm around Rosie and we walked back to the hotel. We both got changed and went to bed.

I woke up in the morning and heard the shower running, and I knew Rosie was obviously awake. When she came out already dressed she had a really big smile on her face. "Hey Rosie. What's up?" I ask. "Finn, I have really important news!" she said. "What is it?" I ask. "Well um…I'm pregnant!" "Really? That's great we can call our families later, or do you wanna cut the honeymoon short and go back to 12?" "Let's go back to 12, so we can tell everyone in person!" We decide to catch the next train to 12. When we get back to 12 we walk to the Victor's Village. 'Here we go' I thought.

**Happy now? Please be happy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. A lot of y'all hopefully like my stories. And some really hate them and personally left very hurtful reviews. But one girl named Catherine left a great review for Peeta of the Opera. Her uncle wants to publish the story. And my friend and I might meet Susanne Collins. Or even The Hunger Games cast. But besides that, I really hope most of you like my stories. And for those who think I'm copying Amanda, I'm not. She's copying me. I would never sink that low. All this pressure is coming down on me. I want to please everyone, but I don't know if I can do this anymore. There are so many awesome people but then there are jerks as well. I'm thinking about taking down my profile. Please change my mind. That is all.**


End file.
